


Ice Lollies

by carrowfly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrowfly/pseuds/carrowfly





	Ice Lollies

“Harley it’s four in the morning,” Ivy reminded her lover, her fingers still entwined in the blonde’s hair. Her tone was not unkind, it was gentle and loving, a testament to the relationship she had nurtured and developed for all their years together.

It was like a life time away from that fateful night in Arkham when Harley had chosen the Joker over herself. The memory made Ivy shiver involuntarily, but Harley’s arms were around her and they tightened instinctively in response.

“I know,” Harley replied and Ivy could hear the frown in her tone, “but I really want an ice pop.”

Uh oh. 

Well, that meant they weren’t getting to sleep for at least another hour. Ivy waited for a moment hoping that if she was silent, Harley might just roll over and go to sleep. She knew better though, it would only be minutes before Harley would try and justify her craving. 

“I know we have those orange pops in your freezer.” 

Shit. Ivy had forgotten about that. She knew she had lost this battle before it had begun. She rolled her eyes and capitulated. 

“Alright alright, you better bring two through though. I’ll find something else to put on the tv.”

Harley leapt up from the bed with athletic dexterity before cartwheeling out of the door. At Ivy’s words she bounded backwards, holding onto the door frame and looking back at her favourite girl. 

“I love you Pamela.”

“I love you too Harley.”


End file.
